Case of the 'Z'
by The Outcasts1
Summary: Um... not much to say.... The 'Z' Gang decide to take a vacation to the Bahamas. During their vacation, trouble ensues. Conviction of crimes, love, etc. R/R!


1 Case of the 'Z'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ, the Pokemon song, and/or the ruby slippers. We do own our story, and I think we own our brains… if we have any.  
  
"Woman! If I'm going on your 'little vacation', capsule the Gravity Room! I'm not going anywhere if I can't train!" Vegeta yelled, sarcasm dripping from the words 'little vacation.'  
  
"NO! You are not training on our vacation!" a hassled Bulma stepped out of CC, indignant and stubborn.  
  
"NANI?!? I'm not going if I can't train!" Vegeta crossed his arms, leaning his body on the outside of the GR.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Bulma stomped over to Vegeta. Yanking him by the ear, she dragged him over to the airplane, where most of the Z gang was already gathered. Goku's head was visible through the window. He looked like he was howling with laughter, Vegeta observed. His anger boiled… Kakarott was laughing at him! He could hear it. Wrenching himself from Bulma's grip, he yells, "We are NOT going with… with… with that BAFFOON!!!"  
  
All of a sudden, the airplane door burst open with a big BANG! "VEGETA!" a voice yelled from the doorway. Two girls appeared, looking very hustled, with pens tucked behind their ears and notebooks in hand. "VEGETA!" the other girl yelled now.  
  
Vegeta grunted, obviously unphased by their appearances. 'Pajamas?!?' he thought, 'Children these days….'  
  
The two girls suddenly jumped up and did a series of twists and other gymnastic things in the air. As soon as their toes touched the ground, they started chanting together,  
  
"Prepare for trouble;  
  
And make it double!  
  
To protect our readers from devastation;  
  
To unite all writers within our nation!  
  
To announce the evils of Buu and Cell;  
  
To extend our reach to the fiery hell.  
  
Akira!  
  
Akari!  
  
The Outcasts scribble at the speed of light;  
  
Surrender now or prepare to write!  
  
Outcasts! That's right!"  
  
Bulma was writhing on the floor laughing. Goku and the others in the airplane were howling with laughter. The source of their laughter was Vegeta's face. It was contorted with disgust, bewilderment, and a tiny hint of amusement. Nonetheless everyone could see Vegeta was NOT impressed.  
  
Surprisingly, Akira and Akari were still holding their paper and pens. Their blue and green silk pajamas looked a bit windswept. Akari said to Vegeta, "We are the authors of this fanfic. You WILL do as we say!"  
  
Akira then said to Bulma, "C'mon help us get this oh-so-stubborn husband of yours on the plane!"  
  
There was a noise behind them. Akira, Akari, Bulma, and Vegeta all cast an eye towards the CC revolving door. Bra appeared with a grin, "Hey, Mom. Hi, Daddy! I finally finished packing! Hey, Akari… Akira." She nodded to each of them in turn.  
  
"How did you associate with these… these… these people?" Vegeta asked, appalled that his daughter knew these pajama-clad young girls. "Daddy, don't worry. I met them with Pan. Pan was in the arcade wile I went shopping and when I was done, I went back. Pan was talking and joking with these two, so we started talking on the Internet together."  
  
A thunderous crash was heard behind Bra, distracting Vegeta from answering. "Oh, Dende. He dropped it again," Bra said exasperated. She turned and smartly clicked her heels together. She opened her mouth and screamed quite loudly, "TRUNKS! YOU'RE EMBARASSING ME IN FRONT OF GUESTS!!!"  
  
A disheveled Trunks appeared behind Bra, casting her into a bit of a shadow. "Guests? What guests?" Rubbing his bruised arm, he then asked without waiting for an answer to the previous question, "Bra, did you remember to put everything in capsules?"  
  
"Yes, they are all in capsules. I they weren't in capsules, I'd have one hundred suitcases instead of ten. Honestly! And the guests are right there," Bra pointed.  
  
"AKARI?!? AKIRA?!? How'd you guys get here? Never mind that; can you guys give me a hand with Bra's luggage?" Trunks said, happily running out to meet them.  
  
"Hey, Trunks. C'mon, let's go get the luggage," Akari said, linking her arm through his enthusiastically.  
  
Akira stared at the happy two, making their way to CC. 'Kuso. When do I get that?!?' "C'mon, Bulma, since Akari's abandoned us, let's get Vegeta on the plane."  
  
Bulma and Akira soon managed to drag Vegeta on board. He went willingly after Akira scribbled down a few sentences on her notebook, though. Bra had already boarded, and was talking to Goten. Akari and Trunks, five suitcases each, staggered into the cargo to drop the suitcases off.  
  
"Everyone aboard?" Bulma asked over the intercom.  
  
"Yes," everyone except Akira said.  
  
"NO! Don't start! Not yet!" Akira yelled. Everyone turned in their seats and stared at her quizzically. "Well, um…" Akira stammered, blushing a deep crimson.  
  
"Out with it!" Akari demanded, back from the cargo. Slightly indignant, she almost yelled, "What did you plan without me?!?"  
  
"um.." Akira pulled the famous Son grin, blushing furiously.  
  
"TELL ME NOW!" Akari yelled. Akira stayed silent, not relenting. Unrepentantly, Akari punched Akira in the gut.  
  
"CATFIGHT!!!" Trunks started whooping, back from the cargo just in time to see Akari punch Akira.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Pan were all in a group, swapping money and bets. "…I say Akira…" "…Akari…" "…I'll bet…"  
  
Once all bets were placed, all undivided attention was directed to the 'catfight.' Vegeta, for once, was openly showing that he was amused. He was sure he'd win his bet. The brat, Akira, had given him a bruise on the side of his head. If anyone were to win, it would be her. Akira and Akari were tearing at each other ferociously, not seeing their notebooks fly into the dark abyss of the corners of the plane.  
  
After half an hour of fighting, they were still in the CC backyard. Akari had gotten a medium sized scar starting above her eye and going along the outer edge of her left cheek. Akira, so far had only gained loss of blood and a bruise on her arm.  
  
A knock was heard on the airplane door. No one paid heed to it. The knock turned into banging. Still no one paid heed to it. The banging soon turned into beating down the door. Now the mysterious figures had gotten everyone's attention, including Akira and Akari.  
  
One of the three figures stepped into the airplane, "You called, Akira?"  
  
Akira started to smooth down her hair as much as she could, "Yea… I'm glad you could come."  
  
The figure turned out to be Trunks, Mirai Trunks to be exact. The one from the future world, which the androids had nearly destroyed. "Hey, everyone. Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Father, Mother, Trunks," he said politely, nodding to them each in turn. "Um… Akira, who're the other two? That one over there looks like a mini-counterpart of Goku."  
  
Akira replied, still smoothing out her hair, "That's Goten and that's Pan. Goten is Gohan's little brother, and Pan is Gohan's daughter."  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded to them in turn, resting his eyes on Pan a little before looking back at Akira and Akari. No one noticed that Pan, now an adolescent, was staring at Mirai Trunks with her mouth open. 'I thought no one could beat Trunks in looks. If it was possible, this Trunks looks better than the other one.'  
  
Akari was gaping wordlessly at Akira. She couldn't believe she would arrange something like this without her. The other two figures stepped into the light, where everyone could see them better. Akira stepped forward, greeting them with an open hug each, "Trunks… again…." Yes, this was Trunks. Trunks from the very near future. Hey, if they can have three parallel universes, how come they can't have four? One from present time, one from Mirai Trunks, and one from Cell. And now, one from the near future.  
  
"Hey, Akira. Hello, everyone," Trunks said. Everyone instantly thought that this Trunks was more soft-spoken than the other two.  
  
The last but not least mysterious figure coughed. Akira turned her attention onto this really weird looking guy, or so in Akari's opinion. Akira didn't even say anything to the last um… not person… err… creature. She immediately jumped into his arms. Catching her with his quick reflexes, he said, "Hey, Akari, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Tapion." He shifted Akira in his arms so he could stick out his hand. Shaking Akari's hand, he dropped Akira then told her, "Hey, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Sorry about what?" Akira said, turning over his sword in her hands, finding a new play toy in it.  
  
"I can't stay."  
  
"NO!" Akira said, mocking the preppy version of saying it.  
  
"I need to go back. My wife and child need me."  
  
"You're married now?!?" Akira said, disbelief etching her face.  
  
"Yea…" Tapion replied uncomfortably.  
  
Akira went up to Tapion and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red imprint and a bit of blood. The rest of the Z gang, amused by this, started to cheer her on.  
  
"Jer-ry, Jer-ry, Jer-ry," Goten and the present time Trunks chanted simultaneously. Akari, Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma laughed. Pan was still gaping, and the two other Trunks stood silently, not knowing what to do.  
  
Akira, now in tears, threw Tapion out the airplane. He got stuck in a tree. Akira, now breaking down in sobs, she asked in a shaky voice, "Where's my notebook?"  
  
No one knew where it was. That's when Akira and Akari started to panic. They searched the plane for two hours before finding it. Akira changed some things about Tapion, while Akari just stood, happy to be reunited with her beloved notebook.  
  
Akira was still crying, tears silently coming down. The 'near future' Trunks was trying to comfort her. The guys and Pan(who'd finally taken her eyes off of Mirai Trunks) started to talk about their bet. Akari stood alone in the corner, bored. 'That's it… we're leaving before they take off.' Looking over at Akira and the 'near future' Trunks, she thought, 'this is turning into too big of a soap opera. I'm about to puke.'  
  
"Akira, we're leaving!" Akari announced suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Akira asked, trying to stall for more time.  
  
"We aren't getting anywhere with the story at this rate. We've completely disrupted the story line."  
  
"So?"  
  
"And plus, we need to get home, so I can get my beauty sleep and so we can write more chapters. Remember, we want them to suffer. Especially Vegeta since he didn't listen."  
  
Akira didn't answer. She just pried herself off of Trunks and walked over to Akari. Both of them now wore identical evil grins. Imitating Vegeta's evil voice, they growled, "Torture."  
  
The two soon burst out laughing at Vegeta's horror-stricken face. Saying their good-byes, they got out of the plane and threw a capsule on the ground. Two pairs of ruby-red slippers appeared on the ground. "Thank Dende we met up with the North Witch."  
  
The two soon disappeared from the face of the DBZ world, stumbling into Akari's oh-so-messy bedroom. "Whew! Wasn't that interesting?" Akira said, tired.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me."  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"Ah… don't bother me right now… I'm going to type the second chapter…."  
  
"Alright, see ya tomorrow in that prison we call school."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Akira climbed out the window and rode away towards the horizon on her mountain bike.  
  
**Somewhere in the CC backyard; in one of the trees, the biggest one**  
  
"Um… someone, please help? Akira, I'm sorry," Tapion's voice whimpered, "Please get me out?"  
  
A/N: All right, that's the end of the first chapter. How'd you guys like it? I know that the parallel universes are kinda confusing, but we'll try to clear that up. You guys are going to review right? *puppy eyes* Please? Click the little button down there and leave us one sentence (or if you prefer, more)… c'mon… make us happy. 


End file.
